In many chemical processes a solution of hydroxide ions (OH−) is required to achieve or modulate a chemical reaction. One way to obtain OH− in a solution is to dissolve an alkali hydroxide such as sodium hydroxide or magnesium hydroxide in the solution. However, conventional processes for producing hydroxides are very energy intensive, e.g., the chlor-alkali process, and they emit significant amounts of carbon dioxide and other greenhouse gases into the environment.